Tease
by Mrs.Kon
Summary: Rated for language but it might be rated for more if Im up to it wink lolz. It has KaiTala, KaiOC, and ReiOC because Kai is a jerk so Rei gets the girl. hehe... Plz R&RIll luv you if you do!
1. Oh yeah!

OMG! I was bored and decided to write another one! Yeah! Once again I have my character Anastasia of course. And if you have read my last story this doesn't have anything to do with it so just forget all of that! Wait no don't forget it! Just don't eh…. You get it….If you want to know more about Anastasia I suggest you read my other story. The Christmas one.

Kai: Shut up and start the story!

Me: fine! XP

(Anastasia's point of view)

Hi! I'm Anastasia and you are now officially stuck in my head! Until the story is over anyways… or until I feel like kicking you out. Then you can go to Kai's head or something… but he is a pervert sometimes so watch yourself.

Now to the story this time really.

I opened my eyes to my dark, cold room. Then my cell phone rang. _Whoa I wonder who it is…_I thought to my self. I was too tired to see who it was. I put the phone to my head. "Hello?" I said sleepily.

"Anna? Is that you?" said a boy.

"Duh. This is my cell phone." I said to the stranger. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Don't be stupid." He said.

"I'm tired! Just tell me!"

"Did I wake you up?"

"No! It's fucking…" I checked the time on my alarm clock. "12 o' clock it the fucking afternoon!"

"Damn it. I thought for sure you'd still be asleep."

"Kai?... I just got up."

"Yeah now I have to ask you something."

"Shoot." (I say that when some one is like 'Hey can I ask you something?' or 'I gotta ask you something.' Which I think is really stupid cause people shouldn't be asking me things anyways. I should be asking them…)

"You want to go to Japan with me?"

"Japan? Why Japan?"

"Well I'm here right now-"

"You are? When did you leave?"

"About a week ago…"

"Oh… Sorry…"

"That's ok. I just want you to come out here. I don't have anyone to talk to and I miss you."

"Miss me? I donno. I don't think my dad will let me."

"Well I don't want you to get hurt if you leave with out asking. Just ask your mom then."

"Ok, I'll do that now then." I got out of bed and walked into the living room where my mom sat reading one of her romance novels. "Mama? Kai wants me to go to Japan to visit him. Can I please go?"

"I don't like the idea of you flying to Japan all by yourself." She told me.

"Kai is goanna buy the tickets."

"Ok then." She sighed. "When is the ticket getting here?"

"They should there by today." Said Kai.

"Today?" I said.

"Oh wow that's soon. When does your flight leave?"

"In two days." Kai said.

"Two days?" I said shocked.

"Oh you better go pack then." My mother said with a smile on her face.

"Kai why so soon?" I said going back to my room.

"I knew you would come." He said.

I heard a knock on the door. "The ticket is here Anna!" My mother yelled to me.

I opened the package and found 2 tickets. "There are two."

"Yeah one for Tala too. I don't want you to be alone." Said Kai.

"But Daddy hates Tala."

"I know. That's why I didn't say he was going. I knew your mom wouldn't let you go with him either."

"Oh well I'm goanna pack so yeah see you in 2 days." I said.

"Bye"

"Buh bye." I said hanging up the phone. I started to sort out my clothes to wash. I started with the darks…not that you care.

I picked up my phone and searched through the phone book for Tala. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Kai says your going to Japan with me in 2 days." I told him. "He already got the tickets."

"I know."

"What? Why and I always the last to know anything?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever. I'm to tired for this shit."

"It's1:00 p.m."

"Shut up!"

"Ok bye then." He hung up. _Whatever with him._

I started to sing to myself while I waited for my clothes to finish. "I am very special cause there is only one of me." I walked over to my desk. "Look at my smile. I'm so damn happy that people are jealous of me." I looked into the mirror to see my sad face. My red hair was a mess. "When I'm sad and lonely I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me that I wont be sad for long." I tried to smile and my blue eyes softened. "I'm so happy I can barely breathe. Puppy dogs, sugar frogs and kittens baby teeth." I smiled lightly. This song did cheer me up. "Watch out all you mothers. I'm happy, it's hardcore." I smiled to myself in the mirror. "Happy as a coupon for a 20 dollar whore," I laughed a little bit. "I am really happy, sugar coated me. Happy good. Anger bad. That's my philosophy… I can't do this man…I'm not happy." I walked over to the washer machine and took the clothes and put them in the drier. "I'm so special cause there is only one of me. Look at my smile I'm so damn happy that people are jealous of me." I sang to myself while putting the lights in the washer.

"Shut up Anna. No one is jealous of you." Said my father walking by. I stopped singing after that. I didn't want my father to get angry with me. I walked into my room and finished my laundry. After that I went to bed.

2 Days later…still my point of view though.

I woke up to the song ringer on my cell phone. (Mine is Desert Rose by Sting but that's not it in the story.) My ringer is that Happy song I was singing earlier. I put the phone to my head. "Hello?"

"Hey you ready yet? Do you want me to come get you?" said Tala.

"Wha- what!" I said. "I was sleeping! You woke me up!"

"I'm ready and we need to go soon. I'll come get you. I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"But no stop!" He had already hung up by then though.

I hurried to get ready trying not to wake up my dad. Just a little over 20 minutes Tala knocked on the door. It was about 3:24 a.m. "Shhh! I don't want to wake up my dad."

"Where is your stuff?" he whispered.

"In my room." He fallowed me to my room and grabbed my bigger bags while I wrote a note to my mom and dad telling them I was heading out to Japan. I grabbed my purse and fallowed Tala out the door then locked it. "Thank you." I told him.

Tyson: Yeah I know its awesome and I take full credit for it.

Me: No! I wrote it! -**Kicks Tyson**-

Tyson: ow!

Kai: Shut up Tyson.

Tyson: Hey!

Rei: I got dinner!

Me: Its 11:00 at night…

Tyson: Yay! Dinner!

Me: -sigh-

Tala: I got breakfast

Me: but its like fucking 11 o' clock at nigh!…and Rei got dinner.

Kai: I'd rather have breakfast. –walks over to Tala and takes some pancakes-

Me: Why am I not surprised? –grabs some Chinese takeout from Rei-

Kai: Shut up.

Me: Whatever….oh yeah hope ya liked this chapter. Remember review my awesome stories.

Kai: Yeah!

Me: Shut up…


	2. In Japan!

Me: I'm like in a great mood right now! So happy.

Max: Me too! Yay!

Me: Cool!

Max: Why are you happy?

Me: My mom hasn't yelled at me today and the guy I like broke up with his girlfriend!

Max: Cool!

Tyson: Ok! I want to know what happens.

"We're goanna be late!" I yelled to Tala.

"No we're not." He reassured me. We got our things checked in and got on the plane. I couldn't stay still. I kept looking around and looking over Tala to see out the window. "What's your problem?"

"I've never been out side of the country!" I said.

"Well its going to take along time to get there so you should take a nap or something." He told me. I pulled out my CD player to listen to. "You can't listen to that until we get into the air."

"Oh ok." I left it on my lap. I could hear the engine start and the plane started moving. "Hey Tala."

"Yeah?" he turned from the window to face me.

"I'm happy you came with me. I didn't want to go by myself." I smiled at him. He lightly smiled back. "I can't wait to see Kai." I said looking out the window watching the plane lift off the ground. I felt the butterflies in my stomach. I took out some gum from my purse, offered a piece to Tala, and then took on for myself. When we were in the air I turned on my CD player and fell asleep.

Hours later I woke up to the airplane hitting the ground. It scared me. I turned to Tala who was still sleeping. _How the hell can he still be asleep? _I thought to myself. When the plane stopped I nudged Tala to wake him up. "Hey Tala? We've landed." He still wasn't awake. "Tala." I said a bit louder. I nudged him a bit harder. I waited a few seconds and when he didn't react I pushed him and said "Tala wake up! We're in Japan!"

He woke up wide-eyed. "Japan? What the fuck am I doing in Japan?" He looked at me then looked around. "Oh yeah…" I smiled at him.

We got off the plane…duh. I was looking around for Kai. He didn't tell me where we were goanna meet. "Tala?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at me.

"Where are we goanna meet up with Kai?"

"I don't know. I thought you knew."

"Eh…he didn't tell me." I scrabbled for my phone in my purse. "Where could it be?" I asked myself. All of the sudden I felt something vibrate in my pocket and I heard a song. It made me jump.

"There it is." Said Tala teasing me.

Ignoring him I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" said Kai.

"Well isn't that a nice way to answer the phone." I said.

"Hey Anastasia. What's up?" he said.

"Well we ju-"

"That's nice. Where are you?" He said cutting me off.

"We just got off."

"Meet us at where you get your luggage."

"Us?" He had hung up on me…again! "Wait Kai! Who's us? That jerk." Tala and me walked to were we pick up our things. (I don't know what its called but whatever). I looked around and I saw Kai…and some other people… "Hey Kai!" I yelled running to him.

"Hey Anna." He said as I gave him a hug.

"I'm so happy to be here." I he lightly smiled at me with that statement. I gazed into his eyes. They were so dark and sad but sometimes I'd see a glint of happiness. Tala tells me it's because of me that he has that in his eyes. It makes me happy to know I'm good for something.

Kai's friend with the navy, blue hair coughed to remind Kai to introduce them. "Oh uh Anna this is Tyson." He said pointing to the cute boy that had coughed. I smiled at him. "Rei" he said pointing to the hot Chinese boy with black hair and golden eyes. _I like him the best._ I thought. "Max." he pointed to the adorable blonde haired boy that had the brightest smile on his face. "Kenny or uh Chief" he pointed to the short little boy with glasses on his head. I was giggling on the inside but I didn't want to be rude. "Daichi" He pointed to the other little boy with red hair and a little scar on his fore head. "And Hilary." He pointed to the last person left which to my surprise was a girl. _I thought I was goanna be the only girl. Thank god. Some one to talk to._

I smiled to them and said "Its nice to meet all of you." I turned to Kai and he was gone. _Whoa where'd he go? _I turned around and he was helping Tala with my things. _How nice of him. _

So like nothing interesting happens for like hours…we go to Tyson's house and hang out. Then Tala and me check into a hotel. Kai stays there too. In Tala's room…

So uh… let me think… Oh so we hung out at Tyson's house. They were all practicing. I sat with Hilary and we just talked girl stuff until she asked me. "Are you Kai's girlfriend?"

I had a shocked look on my face. No one ever asked me that. They always though I was dating Tala. "I uh no. Me and Kai? No. Just friends."

"Oh…it just seemed like it. He talked about you a lot. He seemed really happy you were coming here. That's a lot for Kai too. He never seems happy." She said.

"Oh really?" I said rhetorically.

"Hey." I looked up to see Rei. Smiling down at me.

"Oh hi." I smiled back at him.

"What were you talking about?" he said sitting next to me.

"Oh nothing. Just girl stuff." Said Hilary.

And then once again nothing interesting happened… I thought Japan would be more exciting… All we did for a while was play beyblade. Nothing that interesting cause it was just practice. Tala gave me and extra key card to his room just incase something happened.

Ok now it's been like a week. I was hungry and bored so I went out for something to eat… all by myself. So sad. So I found this Mexican food place. _Sweet! I've been craving Mexican food. That's funky its in Japan but whatever._ I was looking at the sky and I ran into some one. "Oh sorry." We both said. I looked forward to see a girl with long, black hair with navy blue highlights. Her crimson eyes pierced my soul, just like Kai's did the first time I met him. She had her hands in her pockets of her blue camo pants and she wore a black tank top with a black vest on top.

"Wow I've never seen another person with crimson eyes." I said to myself aloud.

"Another?" she said.

"Yeah. Kai. He's the only person I've met with crimson eyes." I told her.

"Kai? Kai Hiwatari?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah…"

"There is no way you know him." She said walking past me.

Then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was Kai. "Hey." I said.

"Where are you? You cant just run around Japan without telling me!" He said.

"Yeah!" yelled Tala in the back round. (Figures)

"God Kai. People in Russia can hear you." I heard the girls foot steps stop. "I'm at some Mexican food place."

"Ok we're coming." Said Kai.

"What? Can't I do anything by myself?"

"No." he said then hung up.

"Hey How do I know that that's really Kai?" said the girl.

I turned to face her and said "You don't and I don't have to prove myself to you. I don't even know you."

"Yeah well the name's Krista." She said.

"I'm Anastasia."

About 2 seconds after a car pulled up next to me and Tala opens the passenger door. Then Rei got out of the backseat fallowed by Tyson. Kai came out of the driver's seat.

"Oh Kai. I thought you'd bring Tala but not everyone!" I said.

"Get over it Anna." He said. I gave him and angry look.

"Who's your friend Anna?" said Tyson.

I turned to Krista. "Oh uh this is Krista. I uh just met her."

"We were going to have lunch together." She said.

"Ok well I'm not paying for you." Said Kai.

"Kai that's rude!" I said. He ignored me and walked into the restaurant. We all fallowed him.

We ate lunch. I love Mexican food. Krista told me she didn't have anything better to do than hang out with us. I learned things about Krista like that she is from Russia too. She lives further away from Moscow though. She also got nicer the more I got to know her.

Hope you liked.

Im goanna start up the next one right now.

R&R


	3. Damn it Kai! Holy shit Rei!

I'm going to start fast this time. Hope you like it. I'm kinda depressed right now… I don't know why either. Oh and just so you know when ever words are in these ( ) that means I just want you to know something.

* * *

So I've been in Japan for about 2 weeks. One night I had just gotten out of the shower and I heard some one knock on the door. I quickly grabbed some pajama shorts and a tank top and put it on. I quickly opened to door to see Kai. He looked me up and down then I realized I wasn't wearing much and I had just gotten out of the shower so I blushed. "Uh do you need something?" I asked.

"I just wanted to visit you." He said letting himself in. He kicked off his shoes and lay down on my bed. I walked to the bed and lay down next to him. "You know that this is the first time we've been alone in Japan?"

"That's because you're always with Tala or the blade breakers." I said.

He rolled over on top of me and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry." I blushed and he kissed me passionately forcing his tongue past my lips. As his tongue explored every inch of my mouth his hands pushed up my shirt and rested on my bare waist. He kissed down my neck until my cell phone rang. _Damn it! _I though.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Anna? Have you seen Kai?" asked Tala.

"Uh yeah. He's here with me."

"It's late. You should be asleep."

"Ok." I said and he hung up.

I looked up at Kai and he kissed me on the cheek. "He's right. I'll let you sleep." He climbed off of me and I fallowed him to the door. "Good night." He said walking out the door.

"Good Night…" I said watching him walk down the hall. I walked in my room and lay on the bed. "I can't believe that just happened." I said to my self then sighed. I fell asleep with the light on.

I woke up to the banging on my door. I got up tripping over my feet to answer the door. It was Krista standing there staring at me. "Where you sleeping?" she said.

"Uh…yeah." I said sleepily.

"It's really late and you've been asleep?" she said. "Oh never mind come on." She said pulling me back into my hotel room. She went through my clothes and threw me some jeans torn at the knees and a Led Zeppelin shirt. "Hurry up and get dressed." She said walking out of the bedroom closing the door. About 15 minutes later I came out with my hair ready and my shoes on. "Done already? That was fast." She said walking towards the door.

"Wait. I can't find my key card." I searched through my last clothes I wore. "Its not here."

"Well don't you have an extra or something?" she said looking around.

"Yeah but I have to return both."

"Don't worry about it now." She said. So I grabbed my extra and fallowed her out the door. Kai acted like nothing had happened. I guess that was expected. I was stupid to think things would ever truly change.

"Ugh..." is said aloud but of course no one noticed. Why should they care what I feel? No one did in Russia. No one will in Japan.

"Anastasia? Is something wrong?" I looked up at Rei.

"No nothing." I said putting a fake smile on my face._ Kai Kai Kai! That's what's wrong! Kai!_ I thought. No I didn't think. Or well I didn't mean to think. _Kai Kai Kai… Kai!_ It drove me insane on the inside but on the outside I wouldn't let anyone notice.

"Are you sure? You can talk to me you know." He smiled at me. He was so sweet.

"Its nothing you need to worry about Rei." I said.

He sat down next to me. "Ok then." For a while we sat there with this awkward silence until Rei opened his mouth. "Anna I-"

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?" said Kai out of nowhere. He sat on the other side of me and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my cheeks blush.

"Oh nothing." Said Rei with a sad smile on his face. He got up and walked away. _That was mean Kai._ I thought. Then it clicked. _Oh my god! Rei likes me! But so does Kai! Ah! What do I do?_ I mentally screamed. (Oh I just want you to know Tala wasn't there.)

The next day I didn't know where Kai was. So I called Tala. He didn't answer his phone. (If your smart you already know what's going on) I walked to his hotel room but he didn't answer the door. So I grabbed the key card he gave me to his room and came in. By the way Krista and Tyson were with me… Anyway! To my horrible surprise I found Tala on top of Kai…they were making out! Krista and me froze. They didn't even notice. That is until Tyson came up behind us and said "Oh shit." (They had their shirts off and they were all hot and sweaty –thumbs up-)

Kai and Tala looked at us. My vision started to blur from tears. "Anna wait." I dropped the key card and ran out of the room and back to mine. _How could he do this to me?_ I heard some one knock on the door. I just ignored it. Then it opened. "Anna, let me explain." I glared at Kai who had my card key in his hand.

"You stole my key?"

"Anna."

"Explain? You want to explain?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Anna, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was Gay."

"This isn't about you being gay Kai! You kissed someone else! You don't kiss some one then kiss some one else Kai! You just don't do that!"

"I-"

"No Kai! You lead me to believe that you liked me! You pushed Rei away from me! And then you turned out to not even like women! Why?"

"An-"

"No! Don't answer that! I don't care! The point is you're a tease Kai!"

"Tease?"

"Yeah! Now get the fuck away from me!" Tears ran down my face.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care Kai! You broke my heart! You didn't really miss me did you? You missed Tala." I wiped the tears from my face. "This was just an excuse to see Tala. You did want your friends to know you where gay so you made them think you liked me." I shook my head. "I can't believe it." I whispered.

"Anna, I'm sorry." He touched my face.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled pushing his hand away. "Leave! Right now! I don't want to deal with you right now." I turned away from him. I cried for an hour thinking about how mad I was at Kai and how mad I was at myself. He ruined it for Rei and me. For another hour I just stared at the ceiling. Then I heard a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was.

I opened the door to see Rei. "Hi." He said smiling at me.

"Hi." I said.

"Krista said you were upset about something."

"Oh yea. I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Oh…" He looked down at the floor.

"But I'll talk about it for you." I said smiling at him. He smiled back. We talked about it and things for hours. That night I fell asleep in Rei's arms. When I woke up he was still sleeping so I cuddled up in his arms until he woke up. When he woke up he kissed me on the forehead. He's so sweet!

"Hey do you mind if I take a shower here?" he whispered in my ear.

"Here?"

"Yeah I brought some things. I had a feeling I'd stay the night." He said smiling at me.

"Uh ok." He got up and took off his shirt and stretched. I heard him turn on the water. I sat there staring out the window then I turned to the bathroom door and it slowly opened. He didn't close it all the way or something. I saw his perfectly toned naked body. I blushed like crazy and ran to the living room so he didn't notice.

"Hey a Anna?" He walked from behind my bedroom door with just a towel on and his long black wet hair sticking to his body.

"Uh yeah?" I said trying to keep eye contact but before he could answer someone knocked on the door.

I ran over to answer it and it was Krista. "Hey a Anna, have you seen-" she looked past me and saw Rei standing in my living room dripping water with just a towel on. "Did you guys have sex?" she said.

"No!" we said.

"Then why are you naked?" she asked pointing at Rei.

"He was taking a shower…" I said.

"Ok well that answers my question. I'll leave you two be then." She said backing away.

Then Tyson walks by and just happens to turn his head to face Rei…standing naked… in my living room. "Oh shit! Did you guys have sex?"

"No!" we said again and I closed the door before anyone else would see Rei. I was blushing like crazy.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Don't be it's not your fault." I said. He walked over and kissed me on the cheek. "Oh yeah did you need something?"

"Oh yeah. My clothes." He walked over to his bag and picked it up. Then his towel fell to the floor as soon as he turned to me. We both blushed like crazy. I quickly covered my eyes while he grabbed the towel and his clothes and ran into my room. And sadly the first thing I thought was _Oh my god it was huge!_

* * *

Haha that was funny.

R&R

Ill think about adding another chapter.

I probably will.


End file.
